This invention relates to a golf glove with a guide line for use in combination with an indicia on a grip handle of a golf club to insure proper grip.
One of the fundamentals in the sport of golf is learning to properly position one's hand on the grip of the golf club and maintaining this proper grip while the golfer is actually swinging and attempting to hit a golf ball. A proper grip is one which correctly positions the golf club in the golfer's hands such that when the golfer swings the club to hit the ball, the golfer attains the desired result. Minor-mispositioning of the user's hand when gripping the handle of the club can significantly decrease the likelihood of a successful outcome in the execution of the swing.
Prior art gloves with grip training aids employ especially shaped hook and loop component fabrics of a separable fabric fastener to improve gripping on designated areas of the golf glove. Others employ padded areas and markings across the palm of the hand.
Although slips and twists of the handle are prevented by these grip guiding means, a player is likely to create a dependency on these aids because a physically detectable effect will be manifested when the grip slips such as a ripping sound on the fastened hook and loop material or absence/presence of sensation imparted by the paddings or raised surfaces on the palm of the hand as the player grips for the handle. Some hook and loop materials applied on the golf glove virtually restricts the hands from movements thereby robbing the player of the feel for the right grip and are cumbersome, as well, to release in between swings. These guiding means, do not provide the training in the more actual environment setting where the golfer attains the right positioning guided by a means such as provided by this invention which give the player the opportunity to develop his independent acquisition of the right feel for the grip handle prior to swing.
It is an object of this invention to provide a golf glove with a guide line to show the exact placement of the golf club to insure proper gripping of the golf club shaft.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a golf glove with a guide line that is simple and inexpensive to apply.
It is also a further object of this invention to provide a golf glove that will more easily transition a novice to a proficient golfer.